


Safe Haven

by FantasyNinja



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Beca's used to people leaving and it's made her build up a tough exterior to keep everyone out in fear of being taken advantage of but when a bubbly red-head who doesn't to understand boundaries, wanting to help her. Beca pushes her away but when Chloe discovers what she does on the side, she step in to help the short DJ realize that she's not going anywhere anytime soon. G!p Beca





	Safe Haven

Safe Haven

* * *

It’s been a few months since I came to Barden because my sperm donor’s trying to get my education but that’s not what I want cause I want to go to LA to become a music producer. He just can’t accept that anything that isn’t a part to control my life but I don’t understand why since he was never when I was growing, pushing me off to every boarding school and summer camp that he could find instead of caring for the daughter that he never planned on having or wanted. My mother wasn’t much before as she ran off with the country club’s pool boy when I was eight and I never heard from her ever since but I couldn’t less because I didn’t need her and I’m sure as hell don’t need her now cause I’m better off alone. I don’t have to worry about getting involved with anyone or hurting anyone’s stupid feelings because I don’t feelings and it only leads to trouble but the only reason I’m here is to get my sperm donor off of my back and I only have to survive a year before I can for the city of angel to jump start my career, never looking back while sharing a room with Kimmy Jin a.k.a the roommate from hell who says a word always giving dirty looks every time I enter the room.

I’m not here to make friends but she could at least just come out and tell me that she doesn’t like me instead of staring at me until I leave her alone. Weirdo. I got the internship at the campus’ radio station an I was exactly excited about being to DJ and play some of my mix but it turns out that it’s me and this guy Jesse stacking CDs and organizing records but whatever, I just wish that he would fucking take a hint that I’m not interested in dating or anyone for that matter. I’m not throwing myself in a relationship, knowing that the person is going to leave me in the end because they will leave and I don’t want to get my hopes on something that I know is going to fail in the end. I know that no one is ever going to love me because I’m worth loving and I’m not capable of loving anything or anyone except for music. Music is my entire being and it has gotten me through some pretty rough times growing up as it was my only outlet until my junior year when I found out about an underground fight club as it was a way to unleash the excess anger that I had.

Surprisingly finding a fight club around wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be but whatever I get to kick people ass while getting paid to line my pockets with some extra cash doesn’t much but I could do without the bruises that I have to hide but whatever. At some point my sperm donor decided that I should join a club, knowing that I don’t do making friends leading to argument but he does leave but not without smacking me little but for whatever reason, I do go to the activities fair which is how I got the internship but it’s also where I met her. This bubbly girl by the name of Chloe Beale and I swear that this girl doesn’t understand the concept of boundaries because she tried to recruit me for her acapella group the Bella but I’m not much for singing so I told her that I don’t before walking away. It was about a week when I decided to take a shower around a little after midnight because I knew that no one would be in the communal showers at this time and it would be a lot easier to keep my secret. I got so long in my thought and before I knew it, I found myself singing Titanium when the shower curtain was pulled back, revealing a equally naked Chloe as my eyes roam her body and it’s obvious that she works out as my not-so-little friend is appreciative.

I quickly cover myself up with my hands, trying to get rid of her but she wasn’t having any of it, saying that she wasn’t leaving until I sang with her and I have to admit that we sound good together but now she knows about my secret and there’s no way that I was going to let her go spreading it around. It seems like Chloe had read my thoughts, promising that she wouldn’t let my secret and that I should audition for the Bellas and for some reason, it fells like I could trust her because there’s something honest about those blue eyes as I feel myself getting lost in them. She tells me that I have nothing to be embarrassed about before winking at me as she left me to shower in peace but I don’t know whether to make heads or tails of that girl. I know how I get myself into this situations but I almost didn’t make it to the auditions but I did to make sure that the bubbly redhead didn’t go blowing my secret to everyone in earshot, singing ’Cups’ and her blonde friend looked impressed and repulsed at the same time. I made onto the team much to Aubrey’s dismay and to Chloe’s excitement which is pretty contagious and infectious at times but I avoid her as much as I possibly can with practice only because she’s really touchy-feely and I don’t like being touched.

At the initiation night, I got to see a different side of the bubbly redhead who’s even more confident and flirtatious than I don’t know what to make of it as she spends of the night with longing glances or fleeting touches, sending shivers up my spine. Chloe at one point whispers in my ear that we’ll be fast friends but going off to get her some ’jiggle juice’, lightly smacking her ass as I tell her to make good decisions which I don’t know why I even told her that. I don’t know why every time I’m near the bubbly redhead that I get butterflies in my stomach and my heart rate speeds every time she’s near but I shake it off because I shouldn’t anything for her, I can’t feeling anything at all. She’ll only leave in the long run and I can’t put myself through that again because I can’t, I just can’t but she seems to be picking on the difference somehow and after a few months of me trying to put some distance between us and I think that whatever I was feeling is all in my head. I didn’t count on the bubbly redhead cornering me during my night shift at that station and Luke had stepped out for something but I wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying and I could tell that she had been crying by the redness in her eyes and the puffy cheeks.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“What? Dude, what are you talking about?” I asked confused.

“You’ve been avoiding me. Every time I touch you, you’ll flinch away from me and I don’t understand what I did wrong. Please tell me Beca, I thought that we were getting closer” 

“You don’t want to be friends with me and it has nothing to do with you” I said stacking more CDs. “I don’t get close to anyone. It’s nothing personal” 

Chloe moves around to where I was standing, getting in-between me and racks coming face to face when I notice how beautiful she is and I could see her vanilla shampoo, making dizzy but I take a step back before I do something that I might regret later. 

“But I do want to be friends with you and I know that you wants but you’re scared. I can see it in your eyes” Chloe said caressing my cheek.

“You don’t know me and you don’t know what you’re talking about. I prefer to me alone” I scoff.

“No, you don’t mean that but you’re not alone anymore because you have the Bellas and you have me” Chloe said taking my hand in hers. “I’m not going to let you go” 

I look her in the eyes, slowly losing myself into blue eyes and before I knew what was happening, I lean in to capture those pink lips of hers then pulling back like I got burned only to see the redhead’s eyes darken with desire. She takes my face in her face, smashing our lips together as she pushes towards the couch, taking me out at the knees with her straddling my hips. I moan as my bottom lip is nibbled on as my pants get tighter and tighter by the second and the bubbly redhead above is certainly not helping things, grinding her hips against mine as I reach up to cup her boobs through her shirt. I am definitely a boob man as I feel a hand on my throbbing cock, begging to be touched and she unzips my pants, freeing me from my restrictive confinement running her hand along my length.

“S-Shit Chloe” I said bucking into her hand.

“You like that, baby? Want me to keep going?” Chloe asked smirking.

“Y-Yeah”

Her hand moves faster and I couldn’t stop myself moaning because the feeling having touch my dick other than me is fuckin amazing as I feel myself teetering on the edge of an orgasm when Chloe gets in-between my legs, wrapping her lips around my tip. The sight alone was enough to send me over the edge as my orgasm washes over me in waves, opening my eyes to see the bubbly redhead swallowing my load arousing me further and she giggles at my reaction, removing her jeans and thong before straddling my hips again.

“You’re clean?” 

“Yeah” I said nodding. 

Chloe lowers herself on my cock, engulfing me in her wet heat and she feels so warm and tight that I couldn’t stop myself from grabbing her hips, thrusting as hard and fast I could. She lets out a guttural moan, throwing her head in ecstasy as I rip open her shirt with a few buttons flying in every which direction but I didn’t care to find out that the co-captain isn’t wearing a bra, making me twitch before taking one of her nipples into my mouth. I nipped and sucked on the sensitive nub until it was nice and hard before giving the other the same treatment as I feel Chloe’s walls fluttering around me and I knew that she’s close to the edge then switching the pace to an almost bruising pace.

“oh God! Oh God! Fuck right there, don’t stop! Please never stop, Beca!” Chloe said bouncing up and down on my lap.

It wasn’t long before she’s clamping down, sending over the edge and filling her up with my seed as she slumps against me, resting her head on my shoulder in an effect to catch her breath. 

“Hey Becaw I- oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t-I” Jesse said leaving as quickly as possible.

“Well if I knew that getting of him by having sex than I should’ve done this a long time ago” I said chuckling.

“Well I never like that guy and if having sex with my girlfriend keeps him at bay then I should come more often” Chloe said moving her hair to one shoulder. 

“Girlfriend?” I asked raising an eyebrow with smirking tugging at my lips. “When did I agree to be your girlfriend”

“You don’t want to be my girlfriend, Becs?” Chloe pout adorably.

“I guess being your girlfriend wouldn’t be such a hassle so put the pout away, Beale” I said pecking her on the lips.

“Yay because I’m not done with you yet” Chloe said grinding on me.

This girl is gonna be the death of me and I guess having a safe haven won‘t be so bad.

* * *

The End


End file.
